Stellaire Potter-Gilbert (Réécriture)
by Karen Killa
Summary: Stellaire Potter-Gilbert a été adopté par un des cousins de sa mère un mois après la mort de cette dernière et de son mari. Elle a grandi à Mystic Falls élevée par Grayson et Miranda Gilbert, en étant la soeur jumelle d'Elena et la grande soeur adorée de Jeremy. Après avoir combattu et gagné la guerre elle rentre chez elle. Saison 3, post épisode 10. Elijah/Stellaire, Luna/Kol


**Une fic de plus que je vais reprendre pour l'améliorer, je n'aime pas comment j'ai tourné le début du coup voici le premier chapitre réécrit. En espérant que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture.**

Au fil des années, Lily Evans s'était peu à peu écartée de sa sœur aînée, Pétunia qui avait toujours été jalouse d'elle, surtout après avoir appris qu'elle était une sorcière, cependant Lily avait toujours pu compter de ses cousins américains. Grayson et John Gilbert, ils s'étaient vus chaque fois pour les vacances d'été et même parfois pour Noël, soit c'était les Evans qui allaient en Amérique, soit c'était les Gilbert qui allaient en Angleterre. S'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient voulu, ça n'avait pas empêché Lily de les considérer comme ses grands frères et eux comme leur petite sœur. Elle n'avait pas hésité avant de leur dire pour ses pouvoirs et s'ils avaient été surpris, ils l'avaient quand même accepté. Même lorsqu'ils avaient été informé de l'existence des vampires et du fait que leur famille était composée de chasseurs de vampire. Dans le passé leur famille avait condamné des sorcières, mais ça n'était pas important pour eux, Lily était leur sœur et donc elle était sous leur protection.

Lorsqu'elle était partie à Poudlard, la plus grande partie des lettres qu'elle envoyait par hibou, étaient pour ses cousins. C'était eux qui l'avait réconforté lorsqu'elle avait eu sa grosse dispute avec Severus Rogue, eux qui l'avait assuré qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il était un idiot et qu'elle n'était absolument pas une sang-de-bourbe. C'était aussi eux qui avait menacé James Potter lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Lily, lui promettant qu'il le regretterait si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal.

Lily avait continué à leur parler lors de la guerre, leur envoyant des messages même si elle était bien plus prudente, elle ne voulait surtout pas les impliquer. Ils avaient été là lors du mariage de Lily et James mais ça avait été la dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Lily en personne, après cela c'était trop dangereux, elle avait refusé qu'ils viennent en Angleterre et elle n'avait pas pu quitter le pays. Néanmoins elle avait quand même continué à leur envoyer des photos d'elle et James, mais surtout de leur petite-cousine, qu'ils considéraient comme leur nièce, Stellaire Potter.

Le couple sorcier étant sous haute surveillance et en grand danger, ils n'avaient pas voulu courir de risque, bien qu'ils aient réfléchi à la possibilité d'abandonner l'Angleterre pour partir en Amérique, afin de protéger leur fille. Cependant le projet n'avait jamais abouti, et un jour les deux Gilbert n'avaient plus eu la moindre nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas accès aux journaux sorciers et donc n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait, après de multiples discussions, entre eux mais aussi avec l'épouse de Grayson, Miranda, John et son frère se rendirent en Angleterre. Ils en savaient assez une fois sur place pour aller à la dernière adresse connue de Lily et James, uniquement pour y découvrir une maison partiellement détruite et les tombes du couple.

Grâce à des questions posées à Bathilda Tourdesac, une vieille sorcière qu'ils avaient rencontré au mariage, ils apprirent la vérité. James et Lily étaient morts la nuit d'Halloween lorsque Voldemort avait retrouvé leur trace, les parents de Stellaire avait bien essayé de protéger leur enfant et de vaincre le sorcier noir mais ça avait été en vain, ils étaient morts et lui avait disparu. Les deux frères Gilbert ignoraient ce qui était arrivé à Voldemort mais ils s'en fichaient aussi, en dehors de leur chagrin, tout ce qui leur importait c'était de récupérer la petite fille qu'ils considéraient comme leur nièce. Bien sûr si elle était heureuse et dans une bonne famille, alors ils partiraient sans elle, demandant simplement à pouvoir lui parler ou la voir de temps en temps.

Ils savaient qu'ils étaient sur le testament de Lily et James comme possible gardiens, enfin Grayson était dessus vu qu'il était en couple, avec une situation financière stable, alors que pour John s'était un peu plus compliqué. Mais ils n'étaient pas en tête de liste, il y avait Sirius Black avant, ainsi que la meilleure amie de Lily, Alice et son mari Frank, c'était donc eux qu'ils devaient contacter.

Les deux frères se rendirent malheureusement compte que Sirius Black était accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir conduit Voldemort chez les Potter, tandis qu'Alice et Frank étaient à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste où ils avaient été envoyé après avoir été torturé jusqu'à la folie. James n'avait plus de famille, de ça ils en étaient sûrs, et ils ne savaient pas chez qui d'autre leur nièce aurait pu être envoyé, qui contacter pour le savoir.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'un idiot l'aurait envoyé chez Pétunia pas vrai ?" demanda inquiet John, ils avaient été proches de leurs deux cousines il y a longtemps, mais au fil des années Pétunia avait changé. Elle était devenue plus méchante et aigrie, plus insupportable aussi. Ils avaient été présents pour son mariage avec Vernon Dursley, qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé et leur opinion n'avait pas changé les rares fois où ils avaient revu l'homme.

"Allons voir à Privet Drive. Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant que Lily est morte." soupira Grayson.

"Ce voyage craint." pointa John en remontant dans la voiture.

C'était ainsi que les deux frères se rendirent à Privet Drive pour voir Pétunia, elle avait un an de plus que Grayson et cinq de plus que John, ce dernier était le plus jeune des cousins, Lily ayant eu un an de plus que lui. Ils n'avaient pas envie de faire ça, étant médecin Grayson avait déjà du annoncer à la famille de quelqu'un qu'une personne était morte, même si c'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait hâte de le faire, encore moins à sa cousine, après tout même si Pétunia avait changé, elle continuait à aimer sa sœur.

C'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent les pleurs d'un enfant venant d'un placard, un enfant avec les yeux émeraudes de Lily, ainsi que les traits de Stellaire.

"Tu es morte pour nous Pétunia." cracha John en partant avec Grayson et l'enfant.

Il était hors de question de laisser leur nièce en Angleterre, quiconque avait laissé Stellaire chez les Dursley était un véritable danger pour elle, sans compter les mangemorts. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé aux hommes qui suivaient Voldemort et ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque. Grayson et Miranda avait déjà un enfant, une petite fille Elena, certes elle n'était pas leur fille biologique, mais la fille de John, cependant Grayson allait quand même l'élever comme sa fille. Miranda et lui avaient toujours voulu une grande famille, adopter Stellaire n'était pas un soucis pour lui, elle était le dernier lien qu'ils avaient avec Lily. Ils allaient protéger Stellaire autant que possible.

"Stellaire est un nom étrange, pourquoi l'ont-ils appelé ainsi ?" demanda Miranda à leur retour à Mystic Falls alors qu'elle tenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Du côté maternel chez Lily, les filles ont toujours porté un prénom lié aux fleurs, nos cousines étaient Pétunia et Lily, tandis que notre tante était Rose." expliqua Grayson en tenant Elena dans ses bras à lui, elle lui avait manqué.

"Lily nous avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de tradition pour les noms des filles dans la famille de James, mais Dorea, la mère de James venait d'une famille où les enfants étaient nommés en fonction des étoiles. Du coup ils ont choisi de l'appeler Stellaire, tout en prévoyant de l'appeler Stella." continua John.

"C'est un prénom original mais joli." reconnut Miranda. "Je serai heureuse de l'élever."

Grayson ne lui avait pas menti, il lui avait expliqué pour le monde des sorciers, tout comme Miranda avait su pour le monde surnaturel, avec les vampires et tout le reste avant leur mariage. Il lui avait parlé des risques, et Miranda les avait accepté, elle était horrifiée par les actions de Pétunia, mais était plus qu'heureuse à l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant, même si elle aurait souhaité que les circonstances soient différentes.

"Bienvenue à la maison Stellaire Potter-Gilbert." dit Miranda en l'embrassant sur le front.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour elle, mais ce fut ainsi que Stellaire grandit, dans une famille aimante, avec des parents, un oncle et une tante, ainsi qu'une sœur de son âge et un petit frère. En étant consciente de ses pouvoirs et de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents biologiques.

Stellaire avait à présent un peu plus de dix-huit ans, elle avait étudié à Poudlard, même s'il y avait eu plusieurs discussions à ce sujet vu que ses parents adoptifs n'étaient pas enthousiastes à l'idée qu'elle aille en Angleterre. Et avec le recul, elle aurait du les écouter, vu qu'en y allant, elle avait connu le danger, la guerre ainsi que la souffrance. Elle avait vu des gens mourir et avait du se battre, mais à présent la guerre était finie, Voldemort était mort depuis quelques mois déjà et la plupart des mangemorts avaient été arrêté. La paix était en train de revenir dans la communauté magique anglaise, et il était donc temps pour Stella de rentrer chez elle, à Mystic Falls. Il était plus que temps pour l'aînée des Gilbert de revenir, provoquant au passage pas mal de secousse, après tout vu ce que sa famille avait traversé depuis l'arrivée des Salvatore dans la ville, elle avait des raisons d'être en colère. Et pour vouloir se venger.


End file.
